


shut up and kiss me

by emmerrr



Series: To live will be an awfully big adventure [20]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, mentions of the Josten-Minyard rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: “You’re incorrigible.”“I’m proud of you,” Neil says. “What’s wrong with being proud of you?”





	shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this on here because it is SO short, but it has over 500 notes on tumblr so i figured i would :)  
> it was from a list of kiss prompts and it was this one: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.

Andrew has just fed the cats and put a pot of coffee on when he hears the front door open, announcing Neil’s return from the store.

By the time he’s pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and turned around, Neil’s standing in the doorway, smiling. He’s got a plastic bag dangling from his wrist and a newspaper in his hands.

Now evidently satisfied he has Andrew’s attention, Neil begins to read aloud.

“ ‘Andrew Minyard was inducted into the Exy Hall of Fame yesterday afternoon in front of scores of Exy fans as well as a host of his own peers, including his former college captain, one time fiercest rival, and now teammate, Neil Josten.’ ”Neil breaks off, grinning. “That’s me.”

Andrew sighs. “Neil.”

“Wait, wait, I’m not done. ‘Minyard’s accolade was announced after he performed a shut-out in the championship final, cementing a second consecutive title for his team, and the eleventh time he’d performed such a feat since Josten joined the team two years ago. Coincidence? Perhaps not.’ ”

Andrew stalks across the kitchen towards Neil, rips the paper out of his hands and scrunches it up into a ball, throwing it over his shoulder with little care as to where it lands. He raises an eyebrow at Neil.

Undeterred, Neil pulls out a second copy of the newspaper out of the plastic bag.

“Of course. Of course you have two,” Andrew deadpans.

“You’re getting predictable, Andrew,” Neil says, then clears his throat and picks up where he left off: “ ‘When asked how he felt about being awarded a place amongst Exy royalty alongside players such as Kevin Day, the famously uncooperative Minyard said, “Oh, is that what all these people are here for? I thought this was the line for the ice-cream truck,” and walked off.’ ” Neil breaks off  _again_ , to laugh this time, tears of mirth in his eyes. Andrew takes the opportunity to lunge for the paper.

Neil’s too quick and lifts it up, holding it out of reach, and Andrew is absolutely  _not_ going to try and jump for it, so he does the next best thing as a distraction; he clutches a hand in Neil’s t-shirt and yanks him in for a kiss.

Neil indulges him, but Andrew can feel him smiling into the kiss and he sighs. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I’m proud of you,” Neil says. “What’s wrong with being proud of you?”

Andrew answers this with another kiss, his hand coming up to brush against Neil’s jawline.

“I don’t need you to sing my praises,” he gets out a breathless moment later.

“Ah, but I  _like_ singing your praises,” Neil murmurs in between kisses.

“Then we need to find a better use for that  _mouth_.”

(Later, Andrew grudgingly lets Neil read him his favourite part:

“ ‘In the press conference following receiving his award, Minyard was asked if he thought he’d ever be joined in the Exy Hall of Fame by his teammate, Neil Josten. “I should hope so,” Minyard replied. “He’ll be a nightmare to live with otherwise.” No further comment was made, but it does seem to suggest that the once famed Josten-Minyard rivalry was perhaps just a  _touch_  off-base.’ ”)


End file.
